


Wise Men Say

by Vxier



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, I wrote this fic to heal, JaeTen best friends, JohnJae tag needed fluff so here it is, KunTen being too sweet, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Songfic, Sort of? - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Taeyong works hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding singer!Jaehyun, Weddings, photographer!johnny, poor bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxier/pseuds/Vxier
Summary: Don't get him wrong, Jaehyun doesn't hate love.Being a vocalist for weddings, love songs were inevitable and anyone would get sick of hearing the same song played over and over again. Every sappy rhyme and heartfelt confession embedded into his brain have lost their meaning years ago, now just hollow words for another gig.That is, until someone crashes into his life and fills them back with meaning.- Inspired by Can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley -
Relationships: (Side) Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, (Side) Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, (Side) Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, (Side) Mark Lee/Wong Yukhei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 25
Kudos: 95





	1. Like a river flows

**Author's Note:**

> Woo this is my first NCT fic so I apologize if they seem OOC! Yes this is going to be very sappy and fluffy so enjoy :D
> 
> Also edit! I wrote the wrong singer oh god i'm so sorry Elvis ;w;

Jaehyun had the lyrics to every cliché love song memorized like the back of his hand. Every sappy rhyme and heartfelt confession embedded into his brain have lost their meaning years ago, now just hollow words for another gig. 

Don't get him wrong, Jaehyun doesn't _hate_ love. He still smiled at the sight of happy couples and was more than honored to be a part of someone's big day. Being a vocalist for weddings, love songs were inevitable and anyone would get sick of hearing the same song played over and over again.

Most times they were a repeat of the same few classics because “overrated doesn’t mean bad”, Taeyong once said. But it was getting harder to stop an eye roll from finding the same Frank Sinatra song on the list for three different weddings or four songs all sung by Ed Sheeran. If anyone recited them as much as he did, they’d be numbed to their romantics too.

Apart from that, Jaehyun quite enjoyed his job. Yes, he welcomed the occasional free meals of lobster and veal but what made each gig so memorable was the reading of the vows.

Some couples added hilarious recollections of a past Jaehyun knew nothing about, earning a few oohs and ahhs from the crowd. There were instances where the two betrothed would stutter and panic and Jaehyun felt oddly relieved it wasn’t him up there; but the genuine smiles on their faces acted as a reminder that maybe the love songs were right. 

It was the brief few minutes that left a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest before the subtle ache settled; when the guests faded away, the violins turned into white noise and it was only two people reminiscing about the past, the hardships they’ve buried and the laughter they’ve set as another brick in their future. He itched for a piece of that too.

The singer was early to arrive at the wedding hall, clad in a simple black suit and a champagne coloured tie. Jaehyun waved at the few people he knew- namely Kun who was assigned for catering and his boyfriend Ten, who was arguably one of the best florists and friend Jaehyun knew. Not that he would ever tell the man.

“Splendid work,” Jaehyun nodded to the bouquets lining the path leading from the entrance and towards the ballroom. 

“As usual.” Ten added with a cat-like smile as he snipped off some baby’s breath, sliding it into Jaehyun’s chest pocket. “There, now you’re ready. Taeyong is already inside by the way.”

Jaehyun gave him a nod before quickening his pace. The entrance itself stretched on for a good distance, decorated with rose gold fabrics and congratulatory flower wreaths that lined the walls. It took him a while to get to the ballroom; The singer poked his head in to find a handful of staff bustling about with their work. Setting up the archway, shifting the tables, testing the speakers- everyone moved with purpose while Jaehyun entered sheepishly.

“Extravagant” was an understatement. The ballroom could easily fit hundreds, with high ceilings and crystal chandeliers that were dimmed down to cast a gentle golden hue. Jaehyun’s previous gigs were mostly on the smaller side- He should have expected it was a big job when Taeyong had that determined flame in his eyes right above his bruising eyebags (Jaehyun worried about him sometimes).

No matter how far he walked into the room, it seemed to stretch on even further. In his awed state, Jaehyun completely missed the figure standing in front of him and slammed face first onto a hard surface.

“Shit! Ow- Oh god I’m so sorry,” the singer sucked in air through his teeth, rubbing away the sting crawling up his nose as his eyes landed on someone’s back. They trailed upwards, noticing a mop of brown hair that easily towered over him; not a sight you see everyday.

“Sorry! you okay man?” the human pillar whipped around, worried brown eyes locking with Jaehyun’s and the gears started spinning in his head.

The tall male was in almost every single wedding he went to, snapping pictures left and right. There was a sharp precision in the way he would angle the camera- His expression molded into a soft smile when he went around the tables to capture the drunken laughter of guests or joyful tears of the newlyweds. Jaehyun noted that he was particularly good with the kids, making funny faces and noises to get the younger ones’ attention during family photos.

Up on stage, Jaehyun had a clear view of the man, added with the fact that he easily stood out from the crowd with his height and was admittedly attractive. The photographer often dressed in the same three rotated button-ups paired with sleek pants that accentuated his long legs. Jaehyun would be a fool to waste the chance to sneak a glance whenever he could.

Sadly, after all the chance encounters, Jaehyun never got a name. Or more accurately, he never mustered up the courage to ask for one.

“I’m fine. Sorry about that,” The singer’s eyes darted down to where a camera was hung from the man’s neck. “You’re the photographer?”

The singer fought the urge to slap his forehead before a chill ran through him when the brunet eyed him up and down, lips curling into a grin.

“No I’m the flower girl.”

He scoffed, “Now _that_ is a sight to see.” 

“You must be Jaehyun.” the taller male chuckled at his response, holding out a hand, “It’s nice to see you-” 

His words were cut off when a familiar voice hollered at the two. Jaehyun didn’t have time to ask how he knew his name when a silver haired male jogged over with sweat beading from his forehead, clutching his trusty clipboard. Not a day went by where Taeyong wasn’t rushing and today was no different. _Being an event organizer must be hard_ , Jaehyun thought, for the thousandth time ever since he first worked with him.

“The bride just requested a few changes to the songs this morning, can you run over them?” Taeyong flipped through the clipboard and handed it to Jaehyun, who scanned the list with a growing pout. They weren’t anything out of the ordinary so he could manage. Although, one song did earn a sigh from him. _This again_.

“And Johnny! The families are arriving in less than an hour. You ready?”

_Johnny._

He filed the name into his memory as Johnny’s gave Taeyong an okay sign, “Guess I’ll stand by the entrance-” Jaehyun braved a look upwards before the man left and nearly jumped to find the same playful grin directed at him as before.

“As I said before, nice to see you again, Jaehyun.”

“Catch you later, Johnny.” The name easily made home on Jaehyun’s tongue before Taeyong shooed him away, leaving the two with an echo of his bright laughter.

In a few hours, everything was in place and the first few guests had arrived. Rows upon rows of sparkling gowns and tailored suits were guided to their seats as the family went around for greetings. 

Jaehyun was seated on the stage to the side of the main podium where the brides would be, chatting with the pianist and warming up his throat. The crowded atmosphere slowly turned down as the last of the guests arrived and the ceremony master took his place underneath the floral archway.

With a flick of a wrist, the orchestra began to play a soft rendition of Canon and the lights dimmed. A single spotlight shot to the main entrance as the door cracked open to reveal a woman draped in white. Wendy waltzed down the path in the arm of her father, who was red in the face from holding back his tears. Jaehyun applauded with the other guest upon her arrival at the end of the aisle.

Next came the bridesmaids, followed by the flower girls and the ringbearer. His pulse only grew as the song smoothly flowed into the vital piece. It was his turn. Jaehyun rolled the mic in his palm before standing up, allowing himself to submit to the music as the first line rolled off his tongue.

**_Wise men say_ **

A chorus of shifting chairs and muted chatter followed as everyone stood up, turning to the entrance in anticipation.

**_Only fools rush in._ **

Wendy stared harder than anyone else, lips pulled to both ears. The sight endearing so Jaehyun added a bit more soul into it, swayed by the way Wendy’s eyes filled with love. As his eyes scanned the room, it instinctively landed on Johnny- crouched to the side of the path, camera aimed at the figure turning a corner.

**_But I can't help_ **

With her face covered in a sheer veil, Irene took slow steps, her wide smile barely concealed underneath the fabric.

A shower of white foam rained down all over the ballroom. The guests gasped and marveled at the sight but the two brides were only fixated on each other. Irene arrived at the podium in what was seconds, never breaking the gaze they held between each other.

**_Falling in love with you._ **

His breath hitched slightly, fortunately unheard through the speakers, when Johnny turned to look right at him.

Jaehyun felt his ears heat up. Something twinkled in the man’s eyes but they were too far from one another. He couldn’t handle knowing what it was and felt his shoulders relax as Johnny’s focus returned to the two women on the podium, letting him breathe.

Jaehyun’s mind replayed the scene again and again, somehow trailing back to the wishful thoughts buried long ago. Will someone look at him the way Wendy did when she lifted the veil, teary eyed but oh so happy to see her soon-to-be wife?

The thoughts were pushed away as the song slowly came to an end- the final chord was strummed and the final line sung. 

“I now pronounce you Woman and Wife-

You may kiss the bride.”

On cue, the orchestra erupted into a booming rendition of the Bridal March as the two women locked lips. The hooting and cheering rivaled the violins; Jaehyun applauded, putting the mic to his lips before fully realizing he already finished singing.

It wasn’t as laborious as before nor was he mindlessly reciting it. Perhaps, Jaehyun even _enjoyed_ singing it again. Jaehyun barely bit back a smile as Johnny’s teeth were showing from how wide he grinned, snapping pictures of the wedding kiss before the newlyweds ran down the aisle under the rain of petals the guests threw.

The event concluded when the brides drove off to their new future, holding each other close with the bouquet in hand as the car door shut behind them.

The staff were given a brief break before it was back to cleaning up and although Jaehyun was done for the day, he had offered to stay.

“Taeyong’s hair might have turned grey if he hadn’t dyed it already,” giggled Ten as they watched the silver haired man whizz around the room. The two were seated at one of the large round tables, chatting as per usual when Kun slotted next to Ten, handing them both a plateful of leftovers which Jaehyun gratefully accepted.

“So any updates yet?” The chef stabbed at a piece of meat on Ten’s plate, ignoring his boyfriend’s protest to grin at Jaehyun’s ears going red.

“I don’t know what you mean, hyung.”

“Aww come on! We saw you talk to your mystery photographer,” Ten waggled his eyebrows and Jaehyun threatened to shove a strawberry in his mouth, “At least give us a name.”

A sigh left him, knowing full well Ten was ready to push all his buttons to get an answer.

“It’s Johnny.”

“Yes?” 

Jaehyun whipped his head back so fast he swore he heard a crack, straining to look up at Johnny standing over him. The photographer had his sleeves folded to his elbows, hands still clutching the same camera from before which was held to the side so he could smile down at Jaehyun.

“Hi.” the singer breathed out. The pounding in his ears got louder when Ten ushered Johnny to sit next to him.

Johnny settled his camera on the table before clapping once making Jaehyun jolt, “Kun! Dude, the beef today was so good.”

“As usual.” Ten added, casting a proud grin as he leaned closer against the blonde man. They’ve been dating for years yet it never watered down their sweetness- Jaehyun used to gag during their first months being together but they (unfortunately) grew on him. 

“Oh, you guys knew each other before this?” Jaehyun raised his eyebrow and Johnny nodded.

“Kun and I go way back from high school.”

Ten and Jaehyun looked at the chef with wide eyes, the florist being more hurt that his boyfriend had never mentioned Johnny considering it was a valuable insight into Jaehyun’s growing interest in the man.

Kun wrapped an arm around the Thai male in an attempt to smooth out his frown when Taeyong’s voice cut through the air once more. Ten’s frown only deepened, looping his arm around the chef’s, waving goodbye at the two still seated even though Taeyong only asked for Kun. “Duty calls.”

A brief silence fell on the table, feeling much more empty than before as Jaehyun poked at his half eaten meal. He never thought he’d be alone with Johnny so quickly, having only learnt his name a few hours ago. When he mustered enough courage to look at Johnny, the brunet had busied himself by clicking through the pictures as his eyebrows knitted closer together- Jaehyun chewed on a piece of beef to stop himself from reaching up and rubbing away the wrinkle forming on his forehead.

Jaehyun was chewing so hard he didn’t quite catch what Johnny said next, blinking away the daze he got caught in.

“Sorry, what?”

“I said you were great, as usual.”

His dimples made an appearance at the praise, Ten had called it “his greatest weapon”, as the heat threatened to spread through his skin. Ten was right as he must have hit bullseye. Johnny’s eyes lingered on them before clearing his throat, tilting his camera to show Jaehyun his work.

Johnny clearly knew what he was doing. They ended up fantastic, preserving every crinkle of the eye and loving gazes with each shot. With each frame, the two had unknowingly scooted closer and closer.

“They’re so happy,” Jaehyun sighed, barely masking the hint of weariness in them. “You really preserved the beauty.” He was happy for the newlyweds, he truly was. If Johnny noticed the tone, the brunet didn’t mention anything and continued clicking to the next shot. It eventually arrived on a man in a champagne tie and Jaehyun’s smile rounded into a small gape.

“I think you looked pretty happy too.” the photographer muttered and Jaehyun was made aware of how close they were, shoulders touching and he could even see Johnny’s long lashes flutter as he blinked.

Jaehyun forced himself to look back at the screen. That was him, right there, looking at the distance with the mic in his hand. His half-opened mouth was tugged upwards at the corner, flashing his dimples. The shadows of the dim room and the few golden lights on stage only accentuated the curves and edges of Jaehyun’s face. Johnny was right, he _did_ look happy.

Before Jaehyun got the chance to say anything, Johnny clicked to the next picture, and the next. It was all him, back-to-back in different angles and times. There were some of him talking to the staff before the event started and others with his head leaning back after chatting with Taeyong and Ten.

“What, are you my stalker now?” Jaehyun’s tongue acted quicker than his brain; When flustered, Jaehyun’s first defence was to be on the offence and frankly? He hated it. 

Johnny must have noticed him click his tongue in regret and placed an arm on his shoulder, gracing Jaehyun with another one of his bright laughter. It was contagious, permeating and washing away the tension in him.

“I wouldn’t call it that.” the brunet waved his hand back and forth in attempts to miraculously weave a string of words from the air, “I’d call it...preserving the beauty.”

Something in Jaehyun short circuited, needing a few seconds to reboot before the singer buried his face in his hands which did nothing to hide the tips of his ears going red. His soft, low voice came out as a husky laugh, “Don’t use my words against me.”

Their laughter merged in the air and Jaehyun considered preserving this moment too.

“Here, why don’t I send you the pictures.” The taller male fished out his phone and held it out to the other. “But first, your number please.”

Jaehyun blinked once. Twice. Wondering if he heard wrong and shot the other a skeptical look but he twinkle of anticipation in Johnny’s brown eyes seemed to prove otherwise.

“That’s such a stalker thing to say.” Jaehyun muttered, fighting to keep a straight face when he heard the brunet gasp. Johnny feigned hurt and clutched his chest, only to perk up when Jaehyun took the phone from his hands. 

“Dramatic.” he added and a smile broke through his face anyway.


	2. Surely to the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it has been a whole 2 months since the first chapter I'm so so sorry! Honestly it's just cause editing is a pain and I kept running away from it ahaha  
> Anyways I hope you guys are ready for more sappy boys because this one involves a lot of Jaehyun being a disaster gay.
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy it, happy reading!

The days turned into weeks, and weeks into months since their last encounter. 

Earlier that day, Jaehyun’s phone rang right as he stepped out of the bathroom. The familiar picture of Ten and Kun being disgustingly cute together flashed on the screen and he glanced over at the time– there was still four hours before the event started. 

“I’m not late yet, am I?” he asked as Ten’s face replaced the black void. On the other side, the florist let out an amused hum, his nail tapping the screen so loudly it was carried forward through Jaehyun’s speakers.

“Ooh, still wet and steamy I see.” 

Heat rushed to his ears as the singer made an attempt to cover himself, opting for an eye-roll since he couldn’t really get mad at his best friend anyways, “So why did you call?”

“Oh, nothing.” Ten’s eyes wandered to the distance and Jaehyun arched a brow at the obvious bait he had thrown, “I just thought you’d like to know _someone_ came today.”

Now, _that_ had his ears perking up. Jaehyun saw the florist open his mouth to continue before the camera shifted violently. The rumble and tussle could be heard over the phone before a yelp, must be Ten, and a new face came into view.

“Hi hyung!” 

The phone vibrated against his palm from sheer volume and Jaehyun didn’t need to wait for the video quality to improve to know who it was, “Yukhei. It’s been a while.” 

Yukhei was an emcee under Taeyong’s management. It had been too long since the two saw each other and frankly, Jaehyun quite enjoyed the boy’s unlimited energy. The singer would never admit that at that moment, a small part of him was disappointed. Just a little bit.

The camera shifted again as the two finished catching up, presumably wrestled out of Yukhei’s hands and Ten resumed his place. “As I was _saying,_ ” his sharp eyes glared at someone in the distance, “You better get your sweet ass here asap.”

The image froze for a good five seconds before it was switched to the back camera. Courtesy of the venue’s terrible signal, Jaehyun squinted extra hard to make out a face from the mess of pixels. As far as he knew it was a male, clad in all black, his head a flurry of brown and beige from moving around– the singer knew he was blind without his glasses but this was ridiculous. It was a dead giveaway when the man threw his head back, soft laughter bubbling out of his chest, and Ten proceeded to shoot a wink before the screen went back to black.

»»————- ✼ ————-««

Jaehyun arrived way too early. 

Standing by the entrance, he gave his outfit one last pat down. The maroon suit he’d dug out to suit the theme hugged his waist snugly to make his shoulders seem broader; One or two buttons popped open solely because he knew Ten would have done it for him anyways. 

Heads turned as the singer made his way through the venue and with each step, the confidence he had before slowly simmered down. Jaehyun kept his eyes straight in front of him and made a mental note upon arriving at the ballroom– _just one button next time_.

Kun was the first to greet him at the door. Jaehyun had never truly felt how much time had passed until now as he stared at the striking head of blue. Aside from that, the chef’s apron was still clean and pristine when he walked over, meaning preparations had gone smoothly.

“Ooh~ Looking extra sharp, Mr. Jung.” the elder circled Jaehyun with his hands behind his back but a playful smack had him reeling back to laugh at a safer distance. The singer could have sworn Kun raised his voice on purpose.

“Could say the same to you. Also, Ten's horrible influence is rubbing off on you.” Just as the words left his mouth, a sharp pain shocked Jaehyun as the aforementioned materialized out of nowhere to pinch him on the arm like some summoned ghost.

“Excuse you, I am a great influence.” Ten ignored the pained hiss and slipped a white rose into Jaehyun’s breast pocket, nodding at the already undone buttons.

“It’s good you’re early. Someone has been looking for you,” Jaehyun followed Ten’s finger to where it pointed to the other side of the ballroom. His eyes landed by the stage, where Yukhei was in the middle of some seemingly epic story judging from the passionate gesturing of his hands. Next to him stood a one man audience; Johnny nodded along with his softer replies balancing out the boy’s booming laughter.

“You’re staring.” Kun's poor excuse of a whisper stopped Jaehyun when he scanned the photographer from head to toe, conveniently stopping at his lower parts. The moment his eyes moved back up, they locked on with Johnny’s. As heart-fluttering the smirk was, a part of him wanted to wipe it off while the other wanted to bury himself six feet under for getting caught staring at someone’s crotch.

“Hey,” greeted Johnny, camera hung around his neck per usual and totally not grinning at all, “You look great.”

“So do you.” the singer choked out. Johnny was dressed in a shiny black shirt, one Jaehyun hadn’t seen him wear before, and the only thing following the theme was his crooked red tie. Jaehyun kept his gaze trained on it as his hands make quick work to fix it while chanting _don’t look down, don’t look down_.

The photographer hummed a quick thanks, “You know, when you said you were going to your friend’s wedding, I didn’t think you meant for work.”

“This isn’t work. It's repaying a favour.” Arms folded, Jaehyun shot the brunet a small smile. To outsiders, they would have looked like good friends having casual small talk. But Ten knew his best friend well enough to roll his eyes at the lousy excuse of flirting. 

“You two were talking last night?” Yukhei leaned in, eager to re-announce his presence by swinging an arm over the Thai male. 

To be exact, the two had been texting last night, and the nights before ever since they exchanged numbers. It was both a blessing and a curse when the singer found out how wrecked Johnny’s sleep schedule was, aligning perfectly with his own. Physically exhausted, the two dove into deeper conversations without the energy to put on the filter of being a proper, functioning human; Jaehyun enjoyed having someone to talk to when sleep seemed adamant on avoiding him. Only when it was too late did he realize Johnny simply added to his inability to sleep.

“Kid, you don’t even know half of it.” Being great friends, Ten peeled the emcee away from the two under the pretense of getting back to work, but not without shooting Jaehyun a wink– one that meant another tally had been added to the growing list of _you owe me_.

During his short break, Jaehyun took the chance to congratulate the happy couple. One half of the pair, Do Kyungsoo, was his senior from university and the friend who had sent the invitation.

The groom beamed, perhaps the largest smile Jaehyun had ever been graced with by the man, when he recognized the younger approaching. “Jaehyun," Kyungsoo gave his hand a firm shake before pulling the singer in for a hug. The singer let out a small noise of surprise before he returning the embrace. “Thank you so much for coming, and for singing. You truly were amazing.”

The singer felt his ears burning at the praise. Kyungsoo had been a blessing that got him through the dreaded finals, he was more than happy to sing for them on their special day. It was the least he could do.

Jongin, Kyungsoo’s _husband_ , cooed at the younger’s embarrassment. Although he wasn't as close to the man, Jongin still treated the singer as he would to any other friend. “So, did you bring a plus one?” The sly curl in his lips looked like bad news, only growing further when the shorter of the grooms smacked him in the arm.

“Haven’t found them yet.” Jaehyun chuckled, shaking his head when a hand came up to pat his shoulder and dismissing the look of pity in their eyes. Realizing he had been keeping the line, the singer quickly bid his goodbyes saying he had to go back to work.

“When you do, we’ll be waiting for the wedding invite!” Jongin’s voice echoed behind him. _He meant it with the best intentions_ – A sigh escaped the singer's lips as he slumped down to sit at the chairs next to the stage.

Jaehyun was too busy wallowing to notice the figure approaching, heart jumping in his chest when something cold touched his cheek. Whipping around, Johnny’s gentle laugh greeted him. In the photographer’s hand was a cold glass of water extended out to him. “Here, you’ve only drank one bottle in the past three hours.”

"Thanks." Jaehyun took the glass, opting not to ask how the brunet knew. The answer might tip his sanity over the edge when the singer was already straining to maintain a calm exterior; His ears betrayed him for the umpteenth time, burning redder when Johnny’s eyes flicked up towards them before the photographer looked away when Jaehyun tilted his head back to down the drink.

“The first dance should be starting soon.” Johnny said, fiddling with his lens, “Will you be on the dance floor?”

The last gulp went down slowly. Jaehyun swore he must have heard it wrong when he thought Johnny sounded expectant. Nervous, even. 

“No? I’ll be singing.” the singer knew he didn’t have to. The original agreement with Kyungsoo was only for the first part of the event when they were cutting the cake and popping the champagne. When reminded about it at the start of the event, the younger flashed the grooms a smile and shook his head. If Jaehyun was going to do something, he’d like to see it to the end- and the two newlyweds deserved something better for their first dance than a song playing out of someone’s non-premium spotify.

The tension in Johnny’s shoulders dropped slightly, easily missed unless you were already staring. “Oh.” was all he said, leaving Jaehyun with much to think about on the way to the stage.

The opening notes of the melody took him back to the day they bumped into each other, when they had locked eyes briefly and when Johnny smiled down at him at the end of the night.

 _It’s just another love song_ , Jaehyun reminded himself.

**_Oh, shall I stay,_ **

The lights dimmed except for the single crystal chandelier hanging above the dance floor. Guests from every corner of the room flocked to the centre and from the crowd of bodies emerged Jongin and Kyungsoo. Hand in hand, the grooms waltzed into the centre. 

**_Would it be a sin_ **

Jaehyun watched as Jongin pulled Kyungsoo closer with a playful grin; The pair wasted no time to slot together and swayed in sync to the lyrics. Their intimate gazes erected a barrier between them and the rest of the world. Feeling like an intruder, Jaehyun pried his eyes away to scan every face, every sob, every smile until he landed on someone looking back.

**_Oh, if I can't help_ **

Johnny’s camera was settled carefully on his knee. The beginnings of a smile hinted on his face as their eye contact began to drag on, making it harder and harder to look away. 

The grooms kissed for the second time that night. Cheers shook the ballroom, so loud they drowned out the band and snapped the two back to earth. Only then did Jaehyun realize the ache in his cheeks and the sway in his hips.

**_Falling in love with you?_ **

Each note floated flawlessly through the speakers, carrying more weight now that they were finally familiar on Jaehyun’s tongue. He wanted to share this moment with someone. To share this new revelation that maybe they weren’t all hollow words for another gig. Not when the two grooms acted as further proof.

Instead of Johnny’s face, Jaehyun’s searching eyes were met with a camera pointed right at him. A flash followed and behind it, the photographer smiled to himself.

As the last of the guests finally left, Kun jogged up to the stage where Jaehyun was helping the band wrap up. The scent wafting from the plate of mouth-watering, steaming food registered first in his mind, then the chef came second.

“You’re a godsend,” drawn by the notion of food, Jaehyun quickly wrapped up his last task before settling down on the edge of the stage. “Ten is so lucky to have you wrapped around his little finger.”

“I’m not wrapped around his finger.” Yet the bashful smile proved otherwise. Two plates of food were handed to him, both loaded with a variety of different cuisines and Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. 

“Two portions is kind of a lot for one person.”

Kun slid his hands into the pockets of his stained white apron coloured with the various mishaps during the event. The singer didn’t miss the blatant avoiding eye contact, nor the smile threatening to break through the Chinese man’s face. “The other one is for Johnny. He’s with Taeyong but I’ve told him to come find you.”

The groan that left Jaehyun was almost comical, earning an apologetic chuckle from the chef. As Kun turned on his heels to get back to work, he stopped to look back at the singer, “Will you be staying back as usual?”

Jaehyun nodded, cheeks too stuffed for a coherent reply. As he watched the chef walk away, the singer wondered what kind of magic did he possess that made the leftovers taste like a five star meal. Amidst his feast, the nagging presence of Johnny’s plate, untouched and getting colder by the second, sat next to him. Looking back and forth between his plate and Johnny’s, the singer eventually gave in, leaning over to push some of the meat from his to the other’s– _Returning the favour._

Moments passed yet still no sign of the tall brunet. Jaehyun fished out his phone to shoot Johnny a text, warning him that he’ll eat his share if the man doesn’t come over soon. The threat worked as soon a figure was jogging up to him, his face glowing with the smile that made Jaehyun’s heart beat a little louder.

Johnny looked exhausted, presumably from the run– Hair a mess from the numerous times he ran his hands through it. The maroon tie was crooked once more but Jaehyun made no move to fix it, too preoccupied with holding himself back from pushing away a stray lock from Johnny’s face.

“Here, eat. It already went cold.” Jaehyun handed the plate and patted the spot it cleared up on the edge of the stage. _Oh they are warm._ The thought came to him when Johnny’s large hand enveloped over his while passing the plate. The faint heat remained after they retracted.

“So, which one of the grooms was your friend?” 

Jaehyun swallowed the last of his food, “Do Kyungsoo. The, uhm, the shorter one.” He watched as Johnny wolfed down his meal and was pleased when the male ate up the extra meat. Noticing the pause, the brunet gestured for him to go on, “He was my senior and he saved my ass from failing way too many times. This was the least I could give them as a wedding gift.”

In record speed, the photographer had cleared the last of his plate by the time Jaehyun finished talking. That probably wasn’t healthy, the singer winced.

“Since we’re friends too,” Johnny dabbed at his lips with a napkin, Jaehyun’s eyes flickered down to his pink lips, “Don’t hesitate to give me a call if you need a photographer.”

A small twinge of disappointment emerged from the term Johnny had put on their relationship. But the very least, it’s a start. “Well, if you need someone to sing at your wedding, you know who to call.”

Johnny’s eyes dropped to the floor. A pregnant pause settled over them as the photographer opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again when a shriek brought the two to their feet. Someone came bounding towards them– with a squint they realized it was one wide-eyed Yukhei. _Was it a fire?_ But the lack of panic or fear on the boy’s face proved otherwise as he screeched to a halt before them.

“You guys!” he looked close to tears, face red as a beet, “They’re-”

Yukhei panted, hands clasped on his knees as the supposedly exciting news was momentarily delayed in favour of breathing. Behind him, Ten and Kun trailed a moment too late. The couple yelled something in mandarin, by the couple they meant Ten specifically, which seemed to be directed more towards the wheezing Cantonese male.

Johnny and Jaehyun could only share looks, both equally confused as the other three conversed in another language. A language barrier didn't stop them from reading sass radiating from Ten who had his arms crossed tightly to his chest while Kun stroked his back in an attempt to soothe his partner. 

“What’s going on?” Jaehyun asked when something glinted from the florist’s hand where he crossed them, “Wait.”

There it was again. The same blink of light appeared when Kun’s hand raised up before stroking down his boyfriend’s back. Johnny caught on as well, pointing a finger at the pair eyeing them, “Wait a minute.”

The cat's out of the bag. Ten and Kun slowly turned their attention away from a giggling Yukhei, smiling guiltily.

“Surpriiiiise-” The florist cringed, curling closer to shield his face against Kun as he lifted his right hand into the air. Right there, a golden band wrapped around his ring finger. The lights reflected off it in a show of authenticity. Three collective gasps followed, Yukhei still just as surprised even though he had known first, as Kun flashed his own ring.

“You two are engaged?” Johnny asked, eyes the size of saucers, “You two are engaged!”

“We were still planning on when to tell you guys, but Xuxi spotted our rings first.” the chef shook his head with an exasperated sigh. The Cantonese muttered a half-hearted apology, taking pity on the older two who had strained to keep up but not for being too excited.

Jaehyun’s mouth remained agape, taking slow steps towards his best friend. One glance and Ten met him halfway to collide in a hug that had them staggering back. 

“You’re engaged.” saying it out loud served to solidify the thought in the singer’s mind. The florist nodded against his neck and it didn’t take a genius to know the waterworks had already begun for the both of them. “Congratulations, Tennie. Holy shit- Congratulations.”

With Jaehyun and Ten sniffling and Kun being lifted into the air by the two giants, the group wasn't exactly being subtle about it.

“Can I be the flower girl?” Yukhei asked as Kun looked one more toss away from passing out, earning a playful slap to the arm as the boy's laughter bounced off the walls of the ballroom. Soon the rest of the staff began to crowd around and congratulate the couple. This included one sobbing Taeyong, who came barreling later after someone told him through the walkie-talkie.

Finally, after years of dating, his friends were beginning a new chapter in their lives.

And Jaehyun? He was yet to turn to the next page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess we know who's wedding will be next >:D


	3. Darling, so it goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo final chapter! I'm so sorry it took me 8 months to write this aaaaa I ended up getting side tracked and almost gave up on finishing this fic but it kept bugging me so here it is!
> 
> Thank you for y'all who waited patiently and I hope you enjoy this ^^ Happy reading!

The sun was barely up when chaos enfolded within the Jung household.

“Ten, you wanted this.” On one side of the call, you had Jaehyun, balancing the phone on one shoulder as he made quick work at his buttons. The singer is careful to keep his tone understanding, yet stern enough to put a pause on whatever pre-wedding jitters were running through his best friend’s head.

The idea sounded bearable at the beginning, maybe even sweet, when Ten proposed sticking to traditions– this meaning he and Kun were forbidden from seeing each other for a whole 24 hours before the ceremony. Yet here he was, whining on the other side, stating how he “ _Don’t care how much luck we lose. That man spent a life’s worth of luck getting to wife me up anyways_.” 

Nodding along to Ten’s cries, Jaehyun bit back a disgruntled grunt when the phone vibrated with an incoming notification. 

**Johnny, 06:43 A.M**

_good morning peaches_

_i’m right outside_

The singer nearly slips while trying to pull on his socks, a tinge of pink colouring his cheeks at the pet name. It was a recent addition to their daily (and nightly) texts after he told Johnny about the time Ten managed to coerce him to dye his hair pink.

“Jung Jaehyun!” Ten’s voice shook the phone from its speakers, the groom’s frown becoming increasingly audible in his tone, “Are you listening? Hurry up and get here before I escape through the window.”

Usually the younger would sit back and watch, but this time a surge of panic sends him moving at record speed, “Do not. I repeat, do _not_ escape through the window.”

Stepping out of the house, Jaehyun was greeted with the sight of Johnny leaning against the hood of his car, typing away on his phone. The man was dressed in an identical velvet suit yet looked like a young god underneath the golden sunlight. It must be the hair, Jaehyun thought to himself, neatly swept back except for the one stubborn strand that had fallen into his eyes. 

The younger’s hands itched before tucking it back, all while Johnny’s eyes flicked up to map out his face. He acted indifferent to the sudden attention, even if his burning ears showed otherwise.

“I’m starting to believe you don’t know how to tie a tie.” Jaehyun forced his attention away from anywhere near Johnny’s face, instead opting for the crooked tie dangling from the brunet’s neck, looping the ends with practiced grace before tugging it upwards.

“What would I do without you." Johnny’s words bordered on a sigh. With every interaction, it got harder to tell whether that comment was for him or just his naturally flirtatious nature- he’d seen it when the photographer sweet talked Kun for a larger serving or complementing the bridesmaids on their dresses, appearing immune to their batting eyelashes.

Coming to the decision that it was the latter, the younger tugged the tie a little higher than necessary as Johnny spluttered a cough, walking away as if he didn’t just try to choke someone. 

“Hurry up, we’re gonna be late.”

“Don’t worry!” Johnny rubbed at his neck before opening the car door, “We won’t.”

»»————- ✼ ————-««

Guess how that turned out.

If anyone asked, they’d blame it on traffic. When really it was them missing the green light since Johnny decided it was a good time to destroy Kun’s reputation by spilling the tales of old, laughing so hard and hence forcing them to wait for another round.

Upon entering, the venue was less of a hall and more of a ring of tents surrounding an open grassy area. In the centre sat a white archway bending over the podium– the path leading up to it was covered in petals, a stark strip of white cutting through the green as staff moved around setting up the seats on both sides of the walkway.

Jaehyun had been bent over the reception, signing both their names in the guest book when one Wong Yukhei came bounding towards them with a stranger in hand. 

“Yukhei! Mark!” Johnny called out before the giant male took a jumping start and crashed right into them. Taken aback by the weight, Jaehyun staggered until a hand landed on the small of his back. It had a grounding warmth that sadly left when Johnny turned to hug the male presumably called Mark.

“Your plus one?” the singer’s eyes twinkled in mirth watching Johnny squeeze the air out of the little one. Beside him, Yukhei nods with an expression dripping in pride as he announced that he and Mark were together. 

“Nice to meet you,” the blond pushed Johnny away by the face to shake Jaehyun’s hand, ”I’m Yukhei’s boyfriend.”

“And I’m the matchmaker who got these two together.” chimed the photographer with his head tilted up smugly. 

“Nu-uh.” Mark crossed his arms.

“Yuh-uh!” The elder protested with equal childishness, a baffling sight Jaehyun would love to see more of.

“Alright cupid, come on. We have rehearsals.” Tugging on Johnny’s sleeve, the singer excused themselves with a quick smile. The elder shot Mark one final look before joining Jaehyun who was already a few steps away,

“You believe me right, peaches?”

“Hmm…” His eyes looked upwards in thought, “No.” With that, the singer picked up his speed, letting the smile he’d been holding split through.

The clock struck 10 and the wedding bells chimed. One moment Jaehyun was giving Ten a final pep talk, assuring the groom for the 35th time that morning that a) Kun loved him to the ends of the earth and b) Yes, he was the most gorgeous man in that room. Next thing he knew, he was positioned at the end of the flower path, on his way to march down and stand by the podium with the other groomsmen.

The violins started and Jaehyun came back down to earth just as Yukhei and Mark were the first to walk down the path, scattering petals as they walked. Right in front of him, Yuta had a death grip on Taeyong’s arm. The red in their faces from forcing back a laugh only made it harder for Jaehyun and Johnny behind them.

“I thought Kun was joking when he said they let him be the flower boy.” Johnny leaned in to whisper to the singer standing next to him. Jaehyun simply shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek when it was time for the groomsmen to enter. 

The path seemed to go on and on when his mind was filled with nothing but Johnny’s hand brushing against his knuckles as they walked side by side. In the younger’s chest, the thunderous thumping stuttered briefly when a pinky wraps around his own.

“Relax.” Johnny left him with a whisper before they parted to opposite sides of the podium– the photographer to the left, and Jaehyun to Ten’s side at the right. With that one word echoing in mind, Jaehyun unclenched his jaw, shoulders falling with an exhale.

Ten was last in the line, taking his place with a shaky huff. For once, the florist’s face was drained of all its colour. The last time Jaehyun saw his friend this nervous was the day he drove Ten to Kun’s place for the first time. A swell of warmth grew in the male’s chest as he extended a hand to rub at Ten’s shoulders. When the groom turned to look behind him, Ten was met with his dearest friends looking back with firm gazes. A shared, silent encouragement.

The music fell to a diminuendo, replaced with the shuffling of grass as the guests got up from their seats. A beat passed and the violins started up again with a rendition of the Bridal March. All eyes turned to the person standing at the end of the path. His smile blinding and clutching a bouquet no one else but Ten could make, a one of a kind arrangement for a one of a kind man.

Dressed in a matching white suit, Kun made his way to the podium with his mother’s arm looped around his. It was hard not to smile at the way Ten’s sharp eyes softened, nor the shaky laugh when Kun’s mother handed her son’s hands to him, muttering a few words in mandarin. 

That same joy fluttered through Jaehyun’s chest as the two grooms recited their vows, hand in hand and the cue cards Ten and Jaehyun had worked so hard on were long forgotten. From where he stood, the singer had a front-row view to Taeyong’s glassy eyes, though he wasn’t as bad as Yukhei who was straight up sobbing as they watched Kun speak his turn. 

For a quick moment, Johnny’s eyes flitted upwards. Jaehyun catches them and Johnny smiles. His breath falters– A sudden flood running through his body that felt as if all the buds in the room had bloomed all together, like Johnny’s smile was the sunshine that brought forth spring in Jaehyun’s garden.

He wondered if that’s what the two grooms felt when the ceremony master announced, “You may kiss the groom.”

Before falling into an embrace, Ten and Kun shared a hushed “I love you.”, locked in by their first kiss as husbands as the world rejoiced around them.

With the sun dipping into the horizon, the party only grew livelier. By six, the morning’s setup was replaced with a large tent and the grass now covered with floorboards. The sunlight had been substituted for warm golden fairy lights that shone down on the guests arriving for the evening banquet.

Jaehyun, much like the other groomsmen, had changed into their second set of outfits. This time one of the simpler and comfier suits, perfect for pacing around the room to greet the guests on behalf of his best friend. After the influx of people had died down, the singer felt a tap to the shoulder, turning to find Mark holding out a champagne flute.

“Taeyong-hyung told me to give you this.” 

Jaehyun took the drink gratefully. It wasn’t his first and certainly would not be his last if he was to make it through the polite small talk all throughout the night, “You stayed back with Yukhei?”

Mark nodded, downing his drink in worrisome speed. Something about those large doe eyes made Jaehyun wonder if he was actually old enough to drink.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you two been together?” The question earned a bashful smile from the blond who burned a bright red, only making Jaehyun more eager for him to spill.

“Almost three years now. We met in high school.”

The singer ahh-ed, “High school sweethearts.” Jaehyun swayed his glass, watching the golden liquid swirl inside. This much champagne kept him far from buzzed but he certainly felt a little tingly inside, “How cute.”

“How about you?” In the two seconds that Jaehyun was distracted, Mark had miraculously replaced his empty glass with a new one, “I mean you and Johnny. Lemme guess, a year? Maybe two?”

He stops laughing halfway when his eyes fell on the boy’s expectant stare, “What? Oh, we’re not together,”

“Yo, really?” At this rate, Mark’s eyes might start bulging out of his face, “ Sorry, it's just Johnny looked at you like, so I thought...” 

Before the blond could dig his grave a little deeper, Yukhei’s voice boomed from across the room, “Mark! Come on, let’s dance!”, effectively snatching his boyfriend off with a little wave goodbye.

What did Mark mean by the way Johnny looked at him? Jaehyun pushed the thought away upon noticing guests rounding up around the dance floor. Above him, the lights dimmed except for one spotlight shining down on Kun who was leading Ten to the centre. 

The music started and Ten pulled his husband closer, chest to chest as they waltzed on the hardwood floor. Jaehyun would have groaned at the chosen song if this was months ago, but oddly found himself humming along as a fond smile made its way to his face. Slowly, the other couples began to fill the dance floor and the empty spaces next to him grew larger and larger. 

“What’s a pretty face like you doing all alone?” 

Appearing next to the singer, Johnny jerked his head in the direction of the dance floor. The smirk on the photographer’s face was too coy for his own good. Jaehyun feigned hesitation, putting his hand out and pulling it back a few times in a tease before Johnny caught it firmly, whisking him away.

The elder guided them through the swaying bodies and settled for a spot near the stage where the orchestra played. The sheer volume of the instruments ringed in his ears, but Jaehyun liked it that way– his heartbeat becoming muted in comparison.

Surprised, the singer jumped when Johnny’s hand landed on his waist.

“Is this okay?” Johnny winced, lips pulled into a thin line as he retracted his hand. 

The rush of blood to Jaehyun’s head made him dizzy, “It’s fine.” raising his voice to be heard over the music as he pulled the other closer by the arm, reaching back to let Johnny’s hand settle on his lower back instead.

All the tension Johnny had been retaining melted away in an instant, his cat-like grin returning. Their free hands found each other, fingers laced together as they moved in tandem.

“I never took you for the dancing type,” the singer shot a questioning grin to which the taller male spun Jaehyun around as a response. 

“Oh you’d be surprised.” Johnny bent him over backwards like in the movies. Although romantic in theory, the elder nearly toppled over as Jaehyun clawed at him in surprise, “I have more where that came from.”

“No more.” Jaehyun’s low laugh bubbled out of his chest, head lolling forwards to rest on Johnny’s shoulder. 

They continue like that– swaying, teasing, laughing. Occasionally they’d glance over at the other couples and whisper amongst themselves. Yukhei and Mark were barely dancing, their bodies shaking with giggles from an inside joke. Taeyong and Yuta were moving silently, the silver haired male looking serene for the first time as he leaned into Yuta’s hold.

Jaehyun allowed his eyes to flutter close as well. With the lack of distance between them, he could feel the rise and fall of Johnny’s chest– a gentle rhythm that synced to the tune surrounding them, and he eventually found himself singing along. 

**_Like a river flows,_ **

Jaehyun was brought back to the day they first spoke to each other. The wedding of those two brides. He had sung this song too, never forgetting the excitement of finally learning the photographer’s name. It was the only thing in his mind these days. _Johnny, Johnny, Johnny,_ singing like a melody.

**_Surely to the sea_ **

Mustering up his courage, Jaehyun’s hands slowly made their way up and he retracted his head from the comfort of the taller male’s shoulder. Johnny looked down to meet his eyes and Jaehyun saw his reflection in them. They crinkled at the edges whenever Johnny smiled, just as they do now.

**_Darling, so it goes,_ **

Jaehyun’s fingers reached the back of Johnny’s neck, playing with the tips of his hair and feeling the shiver underneath the skin there as his singing slowly quieted down.

He followed the man’s eyes as they flitted down to his lips, inching closer.

**_Some things are meant to be_.**

Jaehyun whispered into the space between them.

A chorus of screaming and hooting broke out, as the guests crowded towards the stage, effectively bursting their bubble. The two turned their attention from the outburst and back to each other. Johnny was the first to break out into a smile, infecting the younger with the same. 

Fortunately for them, they didn’t have to move, only further squeezing together as people jostled around them. Jaehyun felt the rumble of Johnny’s chest against his palm as the male chuckled, pulling him closer by the waist away from the shifting people behind him.

“Ready?” Ten’s voice boomed over the speakers. The Thai male waved a bouquet in the air like a trophy, preening at the bombastic reaction given in return. Along with Kun, the two turned their backs to the crowd as the countdown began.

“Three! Two! One!” 

The bouquet was sent flying as the people around them yelped, jumping up in an attempt to grab it.

“That’s way too high,” Jaehyun muttered, neck craned upwards following its path of trajectory. He quickly learned that he spoke too soon when the flowers were caught.

A second passed with everyone trying to get a look of the next-to-be. Behind them, Yukhei’s mouth hung agape as he stared at the flowers in Mark’s hand, his boyfriend looking just as surprised. Perhaps they were perfect for each other that way.

After the toss, the party moved on seamlessly. 

Most of the guests went back to their chit chat with the grooms or are dancing again as the orchestra played for another round. Meanwhile, Jaehyun had excused himself to the washroom. The last few moments of the dance replayed in his head, each rewind focusing on the things said and unsaid. Johnny’s eyes, Johnny’s hands, Johnny’s lips, they all swirled around in the singer’s head in a carousel of memories.

After splashing his face with water, Jaehyun was ready to go back out.

He spotted Johnny standing away from the main tent, alone in the grass and gazing up at the stars. He looked serene, perhaps even melancholic, with the soft gaze and his gentle features illuminated under the moonlight.

“Penny for your thoughts?” the younger took his place next to the photographer, curiously looking up at the sky. A handful of stars in the dark blue vastness twinkled meekly, barely visible yet the photographer looked on.

“Remember when you offered to sing at my wedding?” Johnny inhaled deeply, the odd start earning him a raised eyebrow. There was a slight tremble in the man’s voice and Jaehyun shifted slightly.

“Well, I’ll have to turn down your offer.”

What was first confusion, had been replaced with a small inkling of anxiety, “I don’t understand.” Had Jaehyun been caught up in his own head, that he misread all the signs right in front of him? Or worse yet, did he make Johnny so uncomfortable to reach this point?

Finally, Johnny turned away from the sky and instead focused his attention towards Jaehyun who was completely frozen as he committed this moment into his memory. Just in case this was the last time he’d be able to see Johnny as a _friend_ , nothing more.

“I don’t want you to be on stage singing.”

Jaehyun forced his eyes up from the ground to look at the man beside him. The very same one who had his heart in the palm of his hands, completely at his mercy.

“I want you to be waiting down the aisle.”

A beat passed.

Johnny’s resolved expression quickly melted into that of worry when Jaehyun remained still, unblinking. His hand shot up to the back of his neck, rubbing at it when a small huff broke the silence.

Jaehyun turned away from the elder, followed by a sniffle. A hand quickly landed on his back, rubbing circles until the singer coughed out a chuckle. If Johnny wasn’t on the edge of passing out, he would have been offended, and instead took it as a good sign.

“I’m sorry- I- Did you plan all of that beforehand?-" taking a few moments to collect himself, Jaehyun finally turned back to face the elder. At that moment, the loud, energetic exterior was nowhere to be seen as Johnny nodded, unable to meet the singer’s eyes.

"I've thought about asking you out way before that day you bumped into me." The taller male allowed himself to lean into Jaehyun's palm when it came up to cup his cheek, thumb stroking against his cheekbone, “I even tried bribing Taeyong to give me your number.”

“Of course you did,” Jaehyun’s dimples deepened at the confession and he allowed himself to laugh freely, a weight seemingly lifted off his chest.

“But I can’t give you an answer just yet. Asking someone out at someone else’s wedding brings bad omens, John.” In exchange, the singer leaned up to plant a kiss on the elder’s cheek, “And just between you and me? I’m free this weekend.”

“Fine.” Johnny huffed in faux annoyance, unable to stop the upturn of his lips as he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun, “Since mister superstitious won’t let me ask him out, do you think I can ask for another dance?”

A grin crept onto both their faces and the singer tugged him closer by the tie.

“Oh, I don’t know. He’s a pretty busy man.” he says despite the answer being pretty clear with Johnny’s hands already settled on his waist.

With the night sky as their witness, Jaehyun admits it.

Perhaps some things _were_ meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That's a wrap folks.  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on it! This chapter took me quite a while and I ended up getting frustrated at it and almost giving up but this AU is very dear to me and I hope you guys enjoyed it too :")
> 
> There was supposed to be a wedding scene as an epilogue but ah that can be a fic of its own maybe in the future ;D 
> 
> Once again, thank you for joining me on this ride!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I do appreciate feedback and feel free to come holler at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/_Vxier_?s=09) <3
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
